1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of wireless devices and more particularly, to a device and a method for terminating music reproduction in a wireless terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
As wireless terminals (e.g., cellular telephones, tablets, netbooks, ultra=books, etc.) have changed from simple voice communications to complex internet access devices as the wireless networks have increased their capabilities, reliability and performance.
As wireless terminals have increased their functionality, (e.g., including a music player function), they also have been adapted to contain large-capacity memory for storage of musical tracks.
Further, the wireless terminal that can implement multiprocessing can perform other applications while reproducing music as a background task.
However, in specific situations in which a user intends to terminate a music reproduction, the user needs to perform several input task so as to terminate the reproduced music.
For example, to terminate the music reproduction when the wireless terminal is in a locked state, the user needs to first depress a home key or a power key to activate a turned-off display unit, and input a pattern or a password for releasing the locked state of the wireless terminal. After the wireless terminal has been released from the locked state, and switched to a standby mode, the music may be stopped by selecting a music application that is being currently executed.
Thus, in order to terminate music being reproduced as a background task, when the display unit is in an inactive or locked state, the user needs to execute four processes, including activating the display, entering a password, recalling the music reproduction application and then terminating the music reproduction.